xmen, beyond evolution, episode 1
by fsinglehurst
Summary: A TV x-men script of my ow making. With a few of my own mutants


X-Men. Beyond Evolution  
Episode 1: Meet Xavier's team  
  
Scene 1. Scenes of the 6 x-men (Angle, Psylocke, Gambit, Cyclops, Phaze and growth). Using their powers in a danger room session.  
  
Professor Xavier: Since the beginning of time. Man has evolved all the way from the primitive jungle ape. All the way to the dominant human species of the planet. But now evolution is taking the next step. Humans are beginning to wield strange super-human powers. Like a super healing ability or telepathy or telekinesis. But the normal human life forms on the planet have misconstrued these powers as evil. And have many times threatened to overcome and destroy the mutant race. Mutants however have somehow been split into two halves. The 1st halves are the mutants who are fighting for acceptation. The mutants who want to earn their respect of the human race. Then the second halves who believe fighting is the answer and are the exact same as the normal humans, and think with these powers, they are the superior race. And fight to destroy the human race, so the world is mutants. And nothing else. And with that, I professor Charles Xavier, have assembled my team of good mutants, I call them the X-MEN.  
  
Scene 2. Show through scenes of Cyclops using his power and previous episodic scenes.  
  
Professor Xavier: Scott Summers was my first student. And orphan who had been separated from his family in a tragic plane crash. Never has he seen his family since. But still a very intelligent young man with a truly amazing power. He is able to metabolise light energy into devastatingly powerful optic blasts. But he cannot yet control his powers to the full extent. And since these blasts come from his eyes. He can't open his eyes when he is in light, without these beams coming out. So he wears a ruby-red visor, which I made for him. This visor helps to contain the blasts inside the eyes. He has become the x-men's new team leader for when I am absent. Scott is a very closed person. Apart from the plane crash, Scott doesn't tell us much about his family. Other than he loved his brother and can feel that he is out there somewhere. But I fear that that thought is just wishful thinking really. Scene 3. Show through scenes of Angel using his powers and previous episodic scenes.  
  
Professor Xavier: Warren Worthington has been assigned the power of flying. A power of which other people dream of. But his wings are similar to that of an angel's. Large and fluffy, usually he covers these wings with a large brown overcoat. He is the x-men with the least anger. Always calm, he has become a great student and is very eager to learn. He has learnt to mostly fully control his powers. Not much is known about Warren's family. Apart from that they are mutants. So most likely they were killed or sent away by anti-mutant protestors.  
  
Scene 4. Show through scenes of Psylocke using her powers and previous episodic scenes.  
  
Professor Xavier: Betsy Braddock was initially a telepath, who could direct mental energy into devastating mind blasts. But after a while, she was blinded. But received new eyes from Mojo. Now Psylocke has powers of telekinetic. She can manipulate matter through directed psionic energy; she can also focus her mental energies into a psionic katana. She is also invisible to all forms of electricity.  
  
Scene 5: Show scenes of Gambit using his powers and previous episodic scenes.  
  
Professor Xavier: Gambit, the last member so far I have recruited for the x- men. Gambit has the power to take the potential energy of any object and reimburse it as explosive kinetic energy. So in simple form, when he touches an object, and lets go of it again, it explodes. Gambit was once in the guild of thieves, stealing from normal humans and some other weak mutants. But at the altar of his previous fiancée Bella- Donna. He ran away. But after seeing what lie was like for a lone mutant. He came here looking for refuge. The only known family of Remy LeBeau is his father, Jean-Luc LeBeau. The most talented thief there ever was. But Gambit pretty much despises his father. So strives to not be like him. Gambit has a very hot head, but always seems calm; he has a mild French accent. Gambit's weapons of choice are a pack of cards and a long Jo staff.  
  
Scene 6: Show through scenes of Phaze using her powers.  
  
Professor Xavier: Phase, a mutant with a very dangerous power. Phase can intertwine with any object that she chooses, and control it's inner molecules for her own use. For instance, if she wanted to camouflage herself. She could see a tree and jump into it, and stay inside it for up to 1 hour. But at anytime she could make one of the trees branches move and hit someone, she has an amazing power. And if ever was turned against us, we'd be in big big trouble. Phaze has a full family of mutants in Portugal where her origin was from, so she has quite a strong accent when she speaks, Her stepbrother is a mutant in the x-men, Growth. But Katie is a very attentive but sometimes a very adamant personality. She is a very fast person and also a very intelligent one.  
  
Scene 7. Show through scenes of Growth using his powers.  
  
Professor Xavier: Donald Fogg has the power to grow any living plant life that he wishes. From small flowers and bushes. To trees to heights of about 30 metres. And he can also explode these trees at will. Donald is the stepbrother of Katie Hakju, our very own Phaze. So their powers fit in very well together. Donald is more of the team's defensive force. If the team is in a dyer situation and need a bit of time, Growth uses a barricade of tall trees to block the enemy's attacks. Growths only known family is Gary Fogg, Donald's grandfather, but he is just a human. Also Donald's stepsister is still alive. Phaze. Donald looks unlike normal people do. He has green skin and vines for fingers, which he uses to invoke his powers when hey are needed. But Donald is proud of his mutant ness so therefore refuses to use the help of an image inducer. But unusually he was the only person in his family to have a different coloured skin.  
  
Scene 8. First proper scene. Professor Xavier's office. All x-men except for Phase and Growth.  
  
Professor Xavier: X-men, I'm very proud of you for your recent victory over the evil mutant Banshee. His power was very hard to overcome. But you managed to do it. And for that I am proud. But there were some ways you could improve. Your teamwork, while excellent, was a little slow. Your reactions should be a little bit faster. The computer archives of this mansion have records of any known mutants, including the Banshee, you should have studied his battle techniques beforehand Cyclops, I need to adjust your visors homing power, it seemed a little shaky in the battle  
  
But other than those minor things, that battle was superb, the best I've seen you fight in a long time.  
  
Enter Growth and Phase  
  
Angel: But I don't think we've seen the last of that mutant. The Banshee was one of the hardest mutants that we've ever had to face before. I think I need to get cracking on some new interactive danger room sessions. I'll be in the planning room if anybody would like to help me.  
  
Professor Xavier: I'll be there shortly Warren. The rest of you, well done. You can take the rest of the day off. If you go anywhere, contact me telepathically. Oh, and you can take these  
  
Professor Xavier tosses Cyclops his car keys.  
  
Cyclops: Thanks Professor  
  
Scene 9, the recreation room. Scott, Katie, Donald and Remy are playing Pool. Betsy is in the corner reading a book.  
  
Remy takes a shot and pockets the green 6 ball  
  
Remy: Never challenge Gambit to a game of pool; you should know that by now Donald come on.  
  
Donald takes a shot and misses the blue ball.  
  
Donald: Dammit  
  
Remy: Language Donald, no need to get upset, Gambit's just too good for you.  
  
Betsy puts her book down and walks over to the pool table Betsy: And I'm too good for all you lot  
  
Betsy puts 2 fingers on her forehead and closes her eyes, a few seconds later. All the balls separate and fall into separate pockets.  
  
Remy: Hey chere, that's not playing by the rules, now is it.  
  
Gambit puts down his snooker cue.  
  
Remy: So where we going to go with the Professor's car then. I reckon we should all go for a swim at the coast side beach  
  
Katie: Oh Yeh lets do that that sounds like so much fun.  
  
Donald: I can't guys but, there's only room in the car for 4 people anyway, I'll just go and help the professor and Warren with the danger room.  
  
Katie: Are you sure Warren, it won't be the same without you.  
  
Donald: I'm sure, you guys go and have a good time.  
  
Exit Donald  
  
Scene 10, Planning room. Professor Xavier and Angel.  
  
Angel: Wow Professor, I never got how hard this danger room planning is. I swear it's almost as hard as actually training in them.  
  
Professor: Well if that's true, I must make all of the sessions twice as hard, obviously you don't have a challenge with you.  
  
Angel: Oh Oh no please don't. I didn't mean it that way. I meant making them is extremely challenging in itself.  
  
Professor: That's better Warren  
  
Angel: But there is one thing that has just recently crossed my mind.  
  
Professor: What's that Warren  
  
Angel: Well, you're one of the most powerful mutants in the entire world; your telepathic abilities can render anyone completely useless. Yet you don't fight, You have a fast hover chair. So why don't you join in our assaults.  
  
Professor: Because Warren, I believe that you can do it. I don't think you need a crippled Professor holding you back.  
  
Warren: Now how would you hold us back? Your powers will help us. Think of it this way, if the Banshee had have released his full power on one sound wave. Who could have stopped it? What could I have done, what could Donald have done, what could Katie have done, what could Gambit have done. But you could have stopped it.  
  
Professor: Maybe your right Warren, but I will only aid you if I think I am needed.  
  
Warren: That's all I ask.  
  
Enter Donald  
  
Warren: Oh hello Donald, why aren't you having fun with the others.  
  
Donald: Oh, they went to the beach.  
  
Professor: Surely the would have declined if they thought you wanted to be with them.  
  
Donald: I'm sure they would have, but you should have saw the look on my sister's face when they said they were going to the beach. Instantly her eyes lit up and she was already half way out the door before I could even speak. How could I have taken that away from her?  
  
Professor: Well, it's your choice, I'm sure they'll be back soon  
  
Warren: Donald, do you want to hear some news  
  
Donald: Sure  
  
Warren: The Professors going to fight with us in our battles. Donald: That's a good idea, but I think sometimes we do need some help.  
  
Professor: Sometimes Donald, I'm only battling sometimes.  
  
Scene 11, the beach, Katie Scott Remy and Betsy  
  
Katie: So Scott, what are we gong to do.  
  
Scott: Well, what do you want to do?  
  
Katie: I want to go in the sea and swim, then I want to phase into a beach ball and PLAY!  
  
Scott: Sounds good  
  
Katie: Yes it does.  
  
See Warhammer and the sentinels fly over about 5 miles east.  
  
Remy: C'mon Betsy, why don't you come for a swim with Gambit eh  
  
Betsy: Remy, who do you think you are. I already told you, I don't want to go for a swim, and I'd rather stay here.  
  
Remy: Ok chere, if you want, Gambit will swim on his own  
  
As Gambit leaves, Betsy touches her forehead and feels a strong telepathic rift. See Warhammer and the sentinels right above them.  
  
Gambit: What wrong chere, you alright.  
  
Psylocke: No sentinels overhead, there coming down on us.  
  
Gambit looks up  
  
Remy: Oh, my god!  
  
Battle 1. Gambit, Phase, Cyclops, Psylocke vs. Warhammer and 10 sentinels. To join, Professor X, Angel and Growth.  
  
All Sentinels blast at the same time. Gambit jumps and takes Psylocke with him. Psylocke charges her psionic katana Sentinel 1 fly down to them. Gambit charges and throws a charged card. Sentinel 1 goes back but blasts into the sand. Remy: Cherie, contact the Professor. Betsy: Ok protect me Gambit throws another couple of charged cards at the sentinels They don't seem to be doing much damage Cyclops jumps out of the sea and fires a force beam at Sentinel 1 Sentinel 1 falls. Gambit throws Betsy In the air and she tries to hurt Sentinel 3 Phaze phases into a nearby beach parasol and starts whacking Warhammer. Cyclops and Gambit fire at sentinel 2 at the same time. Sentinel 2 is badly damaged A large wall of shrubs appears in front of the x-men, separating them from the sentinels. The x-jet lands nearby and Angel, Growth and the Professor fly out. The sentinels break through the shrubs Angel fires some spikes at Warhammer Growth uses a tree as a sword against sentinel 4 Neither is damaged. Psylocke cuts through the middle of sentinel 3 Sentinel 3 falls. Gambit lobs 6 charged cards and Phase rams sentinel 6 Sentinel 6 falls Sentinel 8 fires a beam at Psylocke Psylocke is hurt Remy: Attacking a lady, dat just not right. Remy charges his jacket and throws it at Sentinel 8 Sentinel 8 falls Professor x tries to find out who sent Warhammer and the sentinels. He tracks it to his recent enemy Banshee Professor: Banshee sent them Growth: I told you we hadn't seen the last of him Warhammer blasts the Professors wheelchair and it explodes Angel flies down and ferries the Professor to the x-jet. The x-jet takes off and starts blasting Warhammer Sentinel 9 takes a shot at the umbrella that Phase is in. Phase jumps out and explodes it. Sentinel 9 falls Phase runs to the x-jet Gambit throws his entire deck of cards at sentinel 7 Sentinel 7 falls Cyclops blasts sentinel 2 Sentinel 2 falls Psylocke returns to the x-jet Sentinel 4 opens his missile launchers and attack Growth. Growth defends with a barrier Growth grows a bunch of thorn hedges and they go straight through him Sentinel 4 falls Growth flies to the x-jet Professor: FINISH IT Growths thorns, Cyclops blasts, x-jet missiles, Angels spike, Gambit cards and Psylocke's telekinesis, are all aimed at Warhammer Warhammer is badly damaged Warhammer along with sentinels 5 and 8 flee back to base. Professor (t): Everyone, return to the x-jet Everyone does as they're told and returns.  
  
End Of Battle 1 57 Steps.  
  
Scene 12: Back in the planning room, all x-men  
  
Professor: Another great battle x-men  
  
Cyclops: Perhaps, but what is Banshee planning?  
  
Professor: I don't know, but the question is, What's next?  
  
END OF EPISODE 1 


End file.
